gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Jump
Titlecard IMG 1583-1-.JPG|Titlecard Synopsis When in the Swimming Teaching Gumball Jumps off the Diving Board And Ends up Naked and Became Completely Embarrasing For him Fan Fiction The Class is in the School Swimming Hall Waitin for Gumball to Jump off the Divin Board Gumball: Guys, I Can't do this! Its too Scary Miss Simian: You Have to do it Gumball Or Else I will Give you a F- In Gym! Tobias: Or are you a Chicken? Tobias a Demonstration of a Chicken. Fireball: Come On Gumball Do it! MeeMee: Do it! Do it! Aguilera: Take a Angel Jump. Gumball: Okay! Then Gumball took a Run and Jumped off the Divin Board Then he Hits with Water with A Massive Splash Aguilera: Oh My Gosh! Fireball: Gumball? Then Gumball Comes up of the Water Gumball: Gee, That was Creepy. Then he Comes fully up of the Water Then the rest of the Class Begins to Laugh Gumball: What? Darwin: Gumball, You're Naked.. Gumball: Say What? Then Gumball Notices he's Naked Gumball: Dah! Then he Tries to Cover his Private Parts The Class Continues Laughing and MeeMee took a picture with her camera Gumball: I'll Will go in and Change!! Then he Runs into the Door And the Class Laughs More Harder Gumball: Gee.. Then he Finally Gets into the Boys Dress-up Room Gumball: That was Embarrasing... Scene Changes to The Wattersons who is Eating Dinner Gumball Isn't Eating Nicole: Honey Is Something Wrong? Gumball: No..Maybe! Fireball: Gumball Ended Up Naked Infront of the Hold Class when he Took a Jump from the Diving Board, And Now he is Totally Embarrased!!! Then Fireball Begins To Laugh Nicole: Fireball! Thats not Something to Laugh About! Fireball: Sorry! Its Just too Funny Then he Continues Laughning Gumball: I Was not Embarrased! I was just....Suprised! But that makes Just Fireball Laugh More Harder Nicole: Would you Please Stop Fireball! Fireball: I Can't! Gumball: This is the Worst Day off my life! Scene Changes to Gumball Who is Surfin on the Internet Gumball: (Sigh) Maybe some Videos can get the rid of what Happend today. Gumball: Lets see the Most Viewed Videos..What? Gumball: 13 Year old Student Comes up off the Swimming Pool Naked by MeeMee What the?! Then Gumball Clicks on the Video The Video Plays Gumball: Gee that was just Creepy! Then he Comes fully up of the Water Then the rest of the Class Begins to Laugh Gumball: What? Darwin: Gumball You're Naked.. Gumball: Say What? Then Gumball Notices he's Naked Gumball: Dah! Then he Tries to Cover his Private Parts The Class Continues Laughing and MeeMee took a picture with her camera Gumball: I'll Will go in and Change!! Then he Runs into the Door And the Class Laughs More Harder Gumball: Shoot! MeeMee Video Taped This! That is Horrible! Gumball: It Already has 5.000 Views! I'm Freaking Doomed! Scene Changes to Fireball Who is Sittin with his Macbook Pro Fireball: Oh My god this Video is Hallerious! Gumball: What is you Watchin? Fireball: A Video of you! Ending up Naked! Hahahahah! Gumball: No Not you Too! Gumball: I'm Going to Bed! Fireball: The Clock is Only 7PM Gumball.. Gumball: Who cares? Then he Runs Up to his Room The Scene Zooms on The Screen of Fireball's Mac, Fireball is Addin the Video to His Favorites THE NEXT DAY..... Scene Changes to The Shot of Elmore Junior High and Changes Again to Gumball who is Checkin his Locker Then Tina Comes Tina Rex: Hey Gumball, I didn't Know you were a Nudist. Then She Walks Laughing Gumball: This is Terrible thanks to MeeMee.. Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions